The Exchange Student And The Sensei
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Russell and Dennis get picked to host an exchange student named Lisa, Drift takes an interest in her. What will it lead to? Done as a request for RainbowDash732. :)


**RainbowDash732 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015 version) belongs to Hasbro. I only own Lisa.**

* * *

 **The Exchange Student And The Sensei**

Russell ran into the shop. "Hey, Dad! Great news!" He called out.

Dennis turned to his son, who was holding a letter. "What?" He asked with a smile as the Autobots in the large shop turned to give the boy their full attention.

The boy looked really happy. "Remember you signed up to host an exchange student?" He asked.

The older male nodded, his smile growing. "We've been selected?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Russell said excitedly. "This letter arrived from Japan and the girl's name is Lisa. Her parents became Japanese citizens a long time ago and they've told her a lot about America and she joined the exchange student program and when her name got drawn, she wrote this letter."

Dennis read the letter and smiled. "She'll be arriving at the airport in a couple of days," he said. "Good thing we got the guest room ready."

Bumblebee smiled, but looked at his team, who all nodded. They would have to stay in vehicle mode while the exchange student was there. "Hey, Russell," Strongarm said. "Did Lisa mention her favorite activities?"

"She said she likes to explore and she's also does martial arts with various weapons," he said. "She's also a black belt."

"Wow," said Sideswipe. "That's the highest honor, right?"

Russell nodded. "I'll have to ask her if she can show us some of her katas," he said.

Two days later, Bumblebee drove the father and son to the airport and they approached the gate, watching for the girl, who said she'd be wearing a butterfly hair clip. Russell then spotted a girl who looked about seventeen with dark brown eyes and very dark brown hair that hung straight and down past her waist. An orange t-shirt and dark blue jeans completed her outfit along with green sneakers. She glanced over at them and walked up to them and the boy noticed the butterfly clip in her hair. "Hi, Lisa," he said, holding out a hand for her to shake.

She smiled, accepting it. "You must be Russell Clay," she said and looked up at the taller man. "Mr. Dennis Clay?" She inquired politely.

"Just Dennis," he said with a smile. "Welcome to America, Lisa."

"Thank you," she said politely before they went to baggage claim to get her two suitcases. She was ecstatic when she saw they had a Camaro and even more excited that she was going to ride in it. "I've only seen Camaros in races," she said. "I've always wanted to ride in one."

"It's a really awesome ride," said Russell.

On the way to the junkyard, Lisa and Russell exchanged questions and answers while Dennis drove, just listening to the two and Lisa didn't recoil when she saw the junkyard. She was amazed at how open it was and she was at ease being a ways away from civilization. "Dad occasionally takes me and Mom to the junkyard where we live and we hunt for stuff for fun," she said.

The Autobots made sure to stay in their disguises and Lisa seemed stunned that they had so many cars. "Do you and your dad race cars, Russell?" She asked.

"Nah, we just keep them here," he said. "They're pretty cool, huh?"

Lisa nodded, coming in front of a mostly dark orange car and looking at it curiously before going with the younger boy to tour the rest of the junkyard.

* * *

 _One week later…_

Lisa went out into the junkyard to practice on of her katas, needing to get her mind off the week. She had rapidly found out that Russell was bullied and that his classmates were super jealous of him because he and his dad got picked to host Lisa on her stay in the States, but when they had heard she was a black belt, they suddenly wanted to be friends with her. Lisa hadn't been impressed and had told them that they had to be more mature like Russell in order to be her friends. Well, that hadn't exactly gone well and one boy had gotten in a cheap shot at Lisa, punching her side hard.

As she finished swinging the stick she had found to serve as a bo staff, she winced and lifted her shirt just enough to expose the dark bruise on her side. "Master, can you help her?" A voice said.

Lisa whirled around to see a robot that was about her height, but had at least a couple inches on her and he was standing next to the orange car, which transformed into something she had never seen before. Her mouth hung open and she took a couple steps back, eyes widening when she saw another vehicle and the Camaro transform. "Uh, Drift?" The Camaro robot now asked.

"She is injured," he answered.

Lisa stood in her spot, looking up at them and seeing the first one that had spoken come towards her, but she took a couple slow steps back, unsure and wondering if she was hallucinating. The robot paused, looking at her earnestly with an expression she didn't think a robot could pull off, but it made her pause in her retreat. Russell then came out. "Hey, guys, is Lisa around?" He asked before realizing the scene. "Oh."

The seventeen-year-old girl wasn't sure what to do when she saw the orange robot, who she recognized to look like a samurai, reach a hand forward and it cupped around her before the pointer finger and thumb settled on her back and her stomach respectively and she was lifted up a bit. Not daring to move, she allowed him to set her in his free hand and she sat down in fear of falling because his hand was now quite high off the ground. Russell, who was now in the Camaro bot's hand, motioned the robot to put him closer to Lisa, who was mostly frozen in shock now. "Uh, Lisa?" He asked and she managed to turn her head to look at the younger boy. "It's okay. Drift won't hurt you."

"None of us will," said the Camaro bot in a reassuring voice.

Lisa saw Drift looking intently at the bruise on her side and he gently pressed a finger to it and the warmth his hand was emitting sank into the bruised skin and the girl let out a sigh of relief, her whole body relaxing. "What did you do, Master?" Slipstream asked curiously.

"A rather simple technique," Drift said, his voice going into lecture mode. "Human muscles react to heat and cold and while her injuries are a day old, the natural heat our bodies produce is warm enough that it is helping her injury to stop hurting her." They saw Lisa was sprawled out in the samurai robot's palm, looking very sleepy and relaxed. "Her injury came from a punch to her side."

Russell nodded. "Yeah, she told off some of the bullies and the leader punched her," he said.

"Russell, you're not responsible for that," Lisa said, sitting up and looking up at Drift. " _Arigato_ ," she said softly.

Jetstorm perked up. "She said 'thank you'," he said.

Lisa smiled at him. "My masters insisted I learn Japanese," she said as Drift gently set her down. She smiled up at him and he gave a nod. At dinner that night, the girl asked the Clays about Drift and they told her as much as they could, but said Drift didn't reveal a whole lot about himself and was a strict teacher to his two Mini-cons, who were also his students. Of course when they said he was a samurai, Lisa made up her mind to see about training with them.

A few days later, Russell and Lisa had returned from school and Drift was waiting for them. "Lisa," he said. "May I have a word with you?"

" _Hai,"_ she answered before turning to Russell. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Any particular topic you want to do for our project?" He asked.

She looked thoughtful. "Why don't you write some down and we can pick one?" She suggested.

Nodding, the boy headed inside as Lisa went with Drift. About ten minutes later, she came bursting inside with a big smile. "Drift invited me to join Slipstream and Jetstorm for training later tonight," she said.

Dennis looked surprised. "Really?" He asked. "That's…good."

Lisa looked at him in confusion and Russell smiled. "You're the first human Drift has ever asked to do that," he said. "He seems to be keeping an eye on you more and more and…I've never seen him do that before with anyone except his Mini-cons."

That surprised her, but she eagerly jumped into the school project with Russell and they selected a topic and had a good portion of it done before dinner and worked on the project some more, deciding to put on the finishing touches in the morning before school as Lisa noticed it was time to go meet up with Drift, Slipstream, and Jetstorm.

She arrived at the clearing in the middle of the junkyard and saw she had a few moments and decided to stretch to warm up so that she'd be ready. Drift and the Mini-cons arrived in time to watch her perform a very complex stretch where she was practically balanced on the ball of one foot with her other leg straight up in the air while one hand held onto that leg and the other reached out while she leaned forward. The stretch not only warmed up the muscles in her legs but was also to test flexibility. After a moment, she smoothly and gracefully stood up, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling as she moved her feet into a ready position, opening her eyes to find them watching her. "You are very prompt," Drift said to her.

She bowed her head in respect. "I try," she said humbly.

Drift decided on sword training and Lisa grabbed a wooden sword she had brought with her. She had decided for her safety to bring the wooden weapons instead of the real weapons and her masters back home had agreed. She now mimicked the stance that Drift demonstrated and paid close attention, adapting to the style of the Sensei Autobot's training easily, something that caught Drift's eye.

The next day, after they gave their presentation to the class, Lisa and Russell ate together in the lunch room. "Do you think we got a good grade on our presentation?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I think we did," she said. "Our teacher looked impressed."

Their presentation had been how many exercises were similar no matter what kind of exercise or training was used. Lisa had shown Russell a few moves from her karate training, which helped and she had even gotten to demonstrate in front of the class. "I normally wouldn't demonstrate my training in front of a class like that, but where it was for our report, it was alright," she now told him.

He nodded. "Your training isn't something you can take lightly," he said understandingly. "By the way, how did you do last night?"

"I think I did well," she said honestly. "I did my best to adapt and match my moves to my associates' moves and it was very similar to what my masters taught me."

As they were heading out of the lunchroom, the bullies came towards them again. Russell quickly put himself between Lisa and the lead bully. "If I have to tell the teacher that you're being rude to our guest, I will," he said.

"Out of the way, Clay," said the leader. "You can't fight, but she can."

Lisa instantly heard the challenge and she looked at the bully with a look she had learned from her masters. It was a look that said she wasn't impressed. "Get a life," she said before gently brushing her hand on Russell's shoulder to get his attention and she indicated with her head towards the stairs.

Ten minutes later, both Lisa and Russell were in the nurse's office, the former having a bruise on her face and her shoulder pulled out of place while the latter had a bloody, but thankfully not broken, nose and was recovering his breath as one of the bullies had punched him in the kidneys. Dennis then came in. "Lisa could press charges as she's an exchange student," he said. "The school should have a sterner policy on bullying exchange students."

"I'm sure she wouldn't," said one teacher.

Lisa, who was resting after the nurse had managed to put her shoulder back in place, now sat up. "But I can speak to the person in charge of the exchange program in Japan and have your school removed from the program," she said. "I plan to do that before I fly back home."

The teacher looked at her and Lisa stood up. "They'll be very interested to hear that this school does nothing to punish bullies and allows guests to be the target of said bullies," she said. "What will you say to them when they come down on you with charges of endangering one of their citizens, especially a student."

Blanching, the teacher had nothing to say as the nurse gave a written note that Russell and Lisa be given the next two school days off and could return the next week, since it was a Wednesday. The two grabbed their things and Dennis led them out to Bumblebee, who asked if the two were alright, but Lisa just rubbed her shoulder, upset because she had to rest it, which meant she couldn't do training for at least a couple of days.

When Drift heard about the incident, he had gotten very angry, something that almost never happened and his Mini-cons instantly gave him space, training in another clearing, but stopping when they saw Lisa coming to watch them. "Go ahead, guys," she said. "I'm just going to watch."

Her arm was in a homemade sling and while unsure, Jetstorm and Slipstream continued training and Lisa watched them closely, memorizing their moves to try when she recovered.

That evening, Drift asked Lisa to accompany him and she agreed as he picked her up and carried her to a clearing that was in the woods, sitting down and holding his hand flat, to which she sat down cross-legged. "Drift?" She asked softly. "Jetstorm told me you got very angry after hearing that Russell and I had been hurt."

He nodded. "Yes, because…you had been hurt," he said.

Something about that sentence made Lisa curious and she looked up at him before seeing a look that she had noticed when she began training with him. When she performed the moves, he would be watching her and an admiring look would appear in his eyes when she gracefully ended a kata. She gently touched Drift's fingers to get his attention. "Drift, I'm picking up something from how you say that," she said.

He gave her the same look again, but this time, she saw something she had only seen when her father looked at her mother and she swallowed hard, something the Autobot noticed and his other hand came around her, his thumb gently resting on her back comfortingly before he gently pulled her closer. Lisa froze and then lightly bit her lip. "I've sensed it, yes," he said in a very soft voice.

Lisa didn't think anything could surprise her, but her face grew warm and she knew she was blushing and she closed her eyes and Drift held her tenderly and she swallowed again. "Drift?" She asked softly.

His response was not only silent, but extremely gentle.

* * *

Dennis and Russell were playing a card game when Lisa came inside, but her face was red and she looked like her world had been a little shook up. "Lisa? Are you okay?" Russell asked.

She looked at them. "I…I found something out," she said. "Do you…know why Drift was so angry about the incident earlier today?"

Dennis nodded. "Drift's gotten very protective of you," he said. "And not just as a student."

Russell's eyes widened. "Dad, you mean…Drift's fallen for Lisa?"

The conversation played in Lisa's mind as she got ready for bed and fell asleep, but her mind was thinking about Drift and it wouldn't stop thinking about him. _She_ couldn't stop thinking about him.

The next day, she got a phone call from her parents who said that Dennis had called them and they spoke to the person in charge of the exchange program and that person had spoken to the principal, who expelled the bullies in order to peacefully end the situation and not have the school removed from the exchange program. They were given a very stern warning and now Lisa's parents were wondering if she wanted to return home. She asked them to let her finish up her time there and then she'd come home. Dennis and Russell were good hosts and didn't make her feel left out. Her parents agreed and wished her well. Lisa then made up her mind to go see Drift, finding him at the same clearing that he trained his Mini-cons at, only he was alone and training on his own. "I'm not mad," she said, catching his attention.

He turned to her and she smiled. "I couldn't stop thinking about you last night," she admitted.

"And I couldn't stop thinking about you last night," he admitted. "Something about you just…makes me want…to be less strict with you in training."

She giggled now. "It's called love, you silly ninja," she said, feeling a bit cheeky. He gave her a look that she knew meant she was in trouble, but she just grinned and turned, but he caught her in his hand, making her squeak in surprise, but she giggled again. "Love-struck ninja," she said teasingly before Drift silenced her with a kiss.

A few months passed and it was summer vacation. Lisa's parents were coming and had decided to allow their daughter to be an exchange student for the next school year. Excited, she cheered and Dennis decided that they should do a barbeque, telling the bots to be in their robot forms and Bumblebee agreed that for Lisa's parents, they could meet them. Lisa ran to find Drift, who smiled warmly at her and picked her up, kissing her and she returned it. "I'm staying for the next school year," she said. "And my parents are coming to visit too."

He smiled again. "Which means I get to keep you for longer," he said in a voice that became deeper, making Lisa smile.

"Who would have thought an exchange student and a sensei from another world would fall for each other?" She asked, still smiling.

He responded with another sweet, gentle kiss. She was more than his student. She was his love forever.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
